


The One That I Want

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Bearded Victor Nikiforov, Breeding Kink, CEO Victor Nikiforov, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Intern Katsuki Yuuri, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Office Sex, Older Victor Nikiforov, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sad, Sad Ending, Smut, dark!victor, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: Fingers absentmindedly rubbed at his beard as he was lost in thought. In all his years he’d never seen such a pretty young thing. Sure, it wasn't like he there was any shortage of eligible omega’s in his vicinity, most of which would trip over themselves at the chance to bed the alpha CEO whose company frequently appeared on the Fortune 500.But he’d never been interested. No one had ever stood out enough for him to take notice that surpassed a few one night stands here and there plus the occasional rut partner. And he’d been perfectly fine with that, content on setting his sights on growing his company further.And then, there was Yuuri.





	1. My Heart is Set on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxxplicit_priest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxplicit_priest/gifts).



> Hoo boy here we go again. Guess who's back on her bullshit! It's me!!!!
> 
> As usual, please read the tags! This is going into some dark territory (no i have NO excuses to make other than the fact im horny so leave me alone) so if its not your cup of tea, please click the back button ASAP. But if it is your cup of tea then well... time to board the train straight to HELL (im the conductor). 
> 
> (Mandatory note that if you think I approve of Vic's actions IRL please use your brain a bit, please and thank you <3 )
> 
>   
>  **IMPORTANT NEWS**  
>   
> 
> Hey everyone! I'm thinking of doing something a bit special soon but I'm gonna need to know if I should. It would mean a whole lot to me if you could head on over to my Twitter **[here](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites/status/1087382535733014528)** and let me know what you think about it? You'll see what I mean over there cos idk if I can talk about it here. I really appreciate it if you could do this, I love you all and I'd like to know your opinions on this <3  
> Also! #followmeonTwitter please I need to get it up and running and I think its probably the best place for me to interact with all of you guys! If any of you want to talk fic or YOI in general feel free to message me on there (or my tumblr if you want) . I really love talking to you guys and it really makes my day so don't be shy <3  
> 

“I need a break.”

 

Victor muttered to himself as he polished his reading glasses mindlessly for what felt like the hundredth time today. Honestly, he had no idea how idiotic his overly wealthy, supposedly well educated clients could be. All he had asked for was a simple breakdown of the new partnership terms and somehow they managed to fuck something as easy as that up. 

 

Sighing, he closed his eyes, rubbing at his temples as he envisioned lying at a beach somewhere or wherever the fuck his ‘happy place’ was. Really, he needed a new therapist who wouldn’t give him shitty meditation tips and would instead up his Xanax prescription. 

 

Glancing at the time, he winced. He needed to be out of there ASAP if he wanted to go home before midnight. Grabbing his briefcase, he stalked out of his office, irritation radiating off him in waves. 

 

“Katsuki,” he said, poking his head into his co-worker’s cubicle. “I’m heading off now so get those partnership agreements emailed to me by toda-”

 

Victor stopped, his sentence dying a quick death in his throat. In front of Toshiya’s desk stood the most beautiful omega he’d ever seen. Fair unmarked skin, doe-like brown eyes hidden behind blue rimmed glasses, plush pink lips and messy dark hair, all coming together to form this creature fresh out of Victor’s deepest desires. Oh and to make matters worse, his scent matched his beauty evenly, making Victor have to hold himself back from burying his nose in the boy’s neck. 

 

Clearing his throat, he smiled. “Who might you be, young man?”

 

The boy stood up straight, “Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

“Ah, is he your son?” he asked Toshiya, eyes still on the young boy. 

 

“Yes, he just came over to drop off some things I forgot,” he said, nodding to the briefcase on his desk. “This is Mr. Nikiforov, he’s the CEO.” 

 

“Oh!” said the boy now looking adorably flushed. “I had no idea, sir.”

 

“It’s quite alright, don’t trouble yourself. I was almost done here anyway. You should be proud, young man. Your dad is an extremely hard worker, I think I’d be quite lost here without him.” 

 

“He’s exaggerating,” laughed Toshiya. “But anyway, thank you for dropping this off, but you should probably get going soon. Your mother wants your help in the garden today, doesn't she?”

 

Victor’s smile slipped a little. Was the boy leaving so soon? He hadn’t even gotten his fill of that alluring scent yet!

 

“Yep,” said Yuuri, glancing at his watch. “I’ll be off then. It was nice meeting you-”

 

“If it’s alright with you,” cut in Victor suddenly. “I was heading downstairs myself, so I could escort your son down?” 

 

“There’s really no nee-”

 

“I insist,” said Victor, his tone light but leaving no room for argument. “Don’t worry Katsuki, he’ll be fine with me.”

 

“Dad, I’ll be fine,” laughed the boy. “I’m sure you’re not gonna kidnap me or anything, right sir?”

 

“Ah you’ve got a funny one here, haven’t you?” chuckled Victor. “Now, I have a meeting to get to, so we should be going now.” he said, patting the omega’s shoulder. “Thanks for the help Katsuki, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Turning around he made a beeline to the elevators, pleased to see the boy trailing behind him, his scent enveloping him in a cloud of pure bliss. Looking around, he wasn’t surprised to see the alphas they passed by turn their heads, looking about for the source of that entrancing scent. Displeased at the extra attention, he walked faster, wanting to have the boy to himself away from prying eyes. 

 

Jamming the elevator button with his thumb, he tapped his foot impatiently until the doors finally opened. He stepped aside and quickly flashed his most charming smile. “After you,” he said, heart pounding as the boy turned cherry red. 

 

“Thank you,” he murmured, hurrying inside. 

 

Stepping inside, Victor swiftly hit the ground floor button and waited till the doors finally slid shut. His heart felt like it was going crazy in his chest, his inner alpha going wild at the thought of being in such close proximity to a potential mate right there. If he were a lesser man, there was no doubt he’d have the boy against the wall in a second, staking his claim onto that soft lily white neck. But no, he wasn’t a barbarian was he? If he wanted the boy (and oh god did he want), he’d have to be subtle. A specimen that fine deserved nothing less than the finest courting possible. Flowers, chocolates, rides in the company’s private jet, anything he wanted! 

 

Taking a deep breath, Victor’s eyes slid over to the omega, standing at the other end of the lift, looking nervous. His stance was submissive, arms folded, eyes cast down. It looked like he was trying to make himself as small as possible, perhaps intimidated by Victor’s presence. No no that wouldn’t do at all! He wanted the boy to feel comfortable around him, to see him as someone he could depend on! Eventually of course that would lead to him seeing him as a potential mate, someone who could love and protect him and of course give him the children he definitely desired. Omegas were so easy to predict after all. 

 

All these thoughts filled Victor’s head, driving him giddy with delight. It wasn’t as though he felt this way when any pretty omega passed him by or anything. That would be beyond ridiculous. In fact… he doubted that he’d ever felt this way before. Love at first sight was never something he believed in, attributing it to a silly thing found in fairy tales.  

 

But now, he wasn’t so sure. 

 

Shaking himself, he turned to the boy. He didn’t have much time left till the elevator reached the entrance. It was time to act.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, making the boy start. “What was your name again? I'm frightfully forgetful.” 

 

“Oh!” squeaked the boy, the pink on his cheeks turning deeper. “Y-Yuuri.”

 

“Yuuri…” repeated Victor, savoring the way it simply flowed off his tongue. “I’ll remember that this time for sure. So Yuuri, you still in school?”

 

“Ah no, I just graduated last month, sir.”

 

“Oh congratulations! You look like a bright one. Any universities you have your eye on yet? Or are you hoping to get straight to work?”

 

“Well I’d like to go to college someday,” said Yuuri. “But I’d probably need to work a bit to pay for it first. It’s… pretty expensive and I don’t want to burden my parents too much-”

 

Before he could say anything else however, the elevator dinged, opening its doors to Yuuri’s stop. “Ah, looks like our time together has been cut short for now.” said Victor. “I wish you the best of luck, Yuuri. Keep your eyes open. You never know what opportunities may come your way.”

 

“Will do, sir” he smiled

 

“Good boy. I hope to see you around soon, Yuuri.” 

 

“Ah, maybe, but I hope so too!” smiled the boy nervously as he stepped out. “It was nice to meet you sir.”

 

“Oh please, there’s no need to be so formal. Victor’s fine.”

 

“A-Alright, Victor,” stammered Yuuri. 

 

“Perfect.” he said, lips curved in a catlike smile. “I’ll be seeing you, Yuuri.” he murmured, giving him a parting wave till the doors closed and he was out of sight.

 

Leaning back against the cool elevator wall Victor let out a deep breath. God that boy’s scent… He’d never smelt anything that good in his entire life. Lavender, ylang ylang and all manner of nice things all wrapped up in a pretty bouquet. And oh the boy himself! His raven black hair, his chocolate brown eyes, his chubby pink cheeks. He could practically taste the pure innocence emanating from him, the way a flower’s beckoning scent invited a honeybee into its depths. The boy was pure, he was sure of it.

 

Fingers absentmindedly rubbed at his beard as he was lost in thought. In all his years he’d never seen such a pretty young thing. Sure, it wasn't like he there was any shortage of eligible omega’s in his vicinity, most of which would trip over themselves at the chance to bed the alpha CEO whose company frequently appeared on the Fortune 500.

 

But he’d never been interested. No one had ever stood out enough for him to take notice that surpassed a few one night stands here and there plus the occasional rut partner. And he’d been perfectly fine with that, content on setting his sights on growing his company further.

 

And then, there was Yuuri. 

 

Of course he was no fool. This could simply be a flight of fancy that he’d be over after a few days. He wasn’t going to drop everything to go chase after an omega he’d spent ten minutes with. 

 

But… In the off chance that this  _ wasn’t _ simply his imagination and biology working together to lead his mind astray, he should probably put himself to the test. Having him around for a while might help in that regard. If it was merely his emotions getting the better of him then he’d figure it out soon enough. But if it truly was meant to be… well then, having him nearby would certainly help rather than harm... 

 

Clearly he had to get the boy in a position near him somehow. He'd  mentioned being out of school… Perhaps he could entice the sweet thing with an internship of sorts? There'd be no reason to say no. His dad was working in the same building and he'd probably appreciate that level of familiarity. And what student wouldn't appreciate some extra cash? 

 

Yes, it was settled then. He'd sidle over to Toshiya tomorrow, waxing lyrical about how bright he thought his son was, name drop the possibility of a paid internship here and simply wait till he took the bait. That boy was as good as his now, he was sure of it. 

  
  



	2. Too Shy to Convey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri nodded. “What do you need me to do, sir?”
> 
>  
> 
> _Get on my lap, hike your skirt up, let me rip your panties off, bend over the desk, spread yourself open for me… the possibilities are endless, really._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pro-tip. If you wanna court the object of your affections, look at what Vic's doing.
> 
> And do the EXACT OPPOSITE

2 weeks later

 

Victor sat at his desk, his now cold coffee lying untouched beside him. He felt like he was on the brink of vibrating out of his own skin, with the anxiety thrumming through his veins. He was not a man who felt nervous often, so this experience shook him with its unfamiliarity. But how could he not be nervous? Today was the day he would be seeing the potential love of his life, after all!

 

As he’d thought, Toshiya had taken the bait almost immediately. If he were a better man, Victor would have almost felt sorry for him. He’d been so elated at the offer, thrilled that Yuuri would be getting invaluable work experience so fresh out of high school, and paid to boot. A few days later, he’d returned with Yuuri’s answer, which was of course a resounding ‘yes’. It took what felt like all of Victor’s willpower to keep his composure at that, not wanting to tip the boy’s father off about his less than innocent plans. The following week before Yuuri could officially start was no less than torture, with each passing day dragging on like liquid concrete.

 

But now, it was almost time for Victor to be rewarded for his patience. He watched the elevator, practically bristling with impatience as each time that accursed button ‘dinged’ it gave him a burst of hope that would be inevitably dashed as people who were Not-Yuuri stepped out each and every time.

 

However, after what felt like an eternity later, Victor was greeted with a sight that made up for the earlier waves of disappointment. Yuuri stepped out, clad in a crisp pressed white shirt, tucked into…

 

Victor felt his heart jump up into his throat. The boy was wearing a skirt. While that in itself was unremarkable, the fact that it was a pencil skirt that showed off every single curve in his body definitely wasn't. It stopped just above his knees, giving Victor’s eyes the treat of his milk white legs encased in nylon stockings, coming to an end at the adorable kitten heels he had on his feet. It was awful, truly, how grateful he was for the office dress code, that required omega’s to wear skirts in formal settings. He’d been in talks to change that, with many proclaiming the rule archaic and discriminatory. However, it looks like he’d be postponing that bill for a while, or at least while Yuuri was there.

 

Dragging his gaze back up, Yuuri himself looked positively delicious, face slightly flushed, his glasses sitting a bit too low on the bridge of his nose, causing him to push them up. His dark hair was slicked back neatly, making him look quite different from before but no less beautiful. Oh how Victor _wanted._

 

Quickly leaving his office, he plastered on an unassuming smile. “Katsuki!” he said, “I see you’ve brought our latest addition to the team with you. Good morning, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri started, cheeks flushed. “M-Morning sir,” he chirped. “Nice to see you again. I’m looking forward to working with you. I hope I’ll live up to your expectations, sir!”

 

“I’m certain you will,” hummed Victor. “Well, Toshiya I hope you don’t mind but I’ll be stealing Yuuri away for a bit. The board has mentioned that I should be more involved with our new interns so this seems like a fine opportunity. I can take him off your hands now.”

 

“Oh,” said Toshiya. “That’s not necessary, I’m sure you’re busy enough. I was looking forward to helping Yuuri out on his first day and-”

 

“It’s fine,” cut in Victor, his smile almost blinding. “I can handle it from here. You have that presentation today don’t you? You should go prepare for that. There’ll be plenty more days to spend time with Yuuri here, I’m sure.”

 

Toshiya frowned, wanting to protest further but Yuuri gripped his arm. “It’s alright dad. Mr Nikiforov is right, you should get ready. I’ll be ok, don’t worry about me.”

 

“You sure? I don’t want you to get overwhelmed or anything.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” smiled Yuuri.

 

“Then it’s settled,” said Victor quickly. “Come Yuuri, I’ll give you the full tour.” he said, hand firmly placed on the small of his back as he guided him away from his father’s watchful eyes. “Are you hungry? Would you like some coffee? Tea?”

 

“It’s ok sir, I had breakfast this morning.”

 

“Ah, you came prepared. We can get started with your assessment right now then,” he said, guiding the boy into an empty conference room. “Come, sit.” Victor pulled out a chair and sat down next to it, grabbing a laptop from across the table, jabbing at the keys rapidly.

 

“Assessment?” asked Yuuri, teeth nervously worrying his plush bottom lip and _god_ did Victor want to slam the boy against the nearest wall and have his wicked way with him.

 

“No need to look so nervous. It’s really just routine. Your resume was impressive enough already, but the board will be on my back if they thought I was slacking off.”

 

Yuuri nodded. “What do you need me to do, sir?”

 

 _Get on my lap, hike your skirt up, let me rip your panties off, bend over the desk, spread yourself open for me…_ the possibilities are endless, really.

 

Stamping down on his increasingly lecherous thoughts, Victor continued, “You just have to watch some PowerPoints and answer some questions, that’s all. It’s really easy Yuuri, don’t worry. When you’re done, I’ll give you the tour. Sound good?”

 

“Sure,” said Yuuri, giving him a nervous smile.

 

“Good boy,” said Victor. “Well, let’s get started then.”

 

* * *

  


The day passed far too quickly for Victor’s liking. Yuuri had been an absolute dream throughout, the shy little thing that he was. He listened attentively throughout Victor’s presentation and answered his questions perfectly. Having him all to himself in that empty conference room was worth every single second of agony that came before, with his scent slowly filling the closed space with the sweetness of cherry blossoms in the summer.

 

Later, when Victor took him around the office showing him mundane things like where the spare toner cartridges were kept, he let his mind wander a bit. He imagined how they’d walk together just like this on their dates, as Victor took him everywhere, from parks where they could walk hand in hand by the lake, to the most exclusive restaurants and bars, where the pretty thing could perch on his lap and sip vodka from his lips.

 

Eventually, it was time for him to leave the darling thing for a much less desirable appointment across the city that he couldn’t get out of.

 

“Thanks for the tour sir,” smiled Yuuri. “I hope I’ll remember everything!”

 

“I’m sure you will. Feel free to ask me anything if you need to. Wait, I’ll give you my number,” he said, whipping out his phone.

 

“I-Is that your personal phone?”

 

“Of course. I wasn’t going to give you my office number was I? What if you needed to contact me while I wasn’t in? Or if there was an emergency and I was at home?”

 

Yuuri laughed nervously. “Sir, there’s really no need to-”

 

“I insist,” said Victor. “Here, give me your number. I’ll send you mine.”

 

Taking the proffered phone, Yuuri tapped his digits in, the phone quickly snatched away from him when he was done.

 

“Perfect,” beamed Victor, pocketing it. “Well you best get back to your father. I’m sure he can find some work for you to do today. And I’ll be seeing you tomorrow. Have a good evening.”

 

“You too sir,” smiled Yuuri, giving him a quick wave as he headed off, blessing Victor with a delicious view of his plump derriere before turning a corner.

 

Once he was sure he was alone, Victor let out a long sigh, pressing his forehead against the cool wall. How was he going to handle this? The boy was temptation incarnate and he was supposed to _not_ mate him on sight? Ridiculous.

 

It really was. He was almost 30 years his senior and here he was acting like a nervous teenage alpha, red cheeked and all but about to pop a knot at the thought of him. Though he supposed that being a stupid teenager would be an advantage in this situation. If he were then he could simply ask Yuuri on a date and move from there. But as his boss that would be beyond inappropriate, what more with the boy’s father working in the same building.

 

Victor snorted. Why was he even caring about what other people would think? He might be a bit older than the omega but he had a stable well paying job, a nice (pent)house, more than enough money to give Yuuri a more than comfortable life. The boy would never have to work again or even go to school if he wanted. He would live in luxury at Victor’s side, getting anything he wanted at the snap of his fingers. He would be a perfect alpha for him, always there to protect his lovely little mate and perhaps later give him the family he definitely desired.

 

Victor sighed. Wouldn’t it be perfect, having the little thing barefoot and pregnant, forever adoring his alpha who kept him safe and happy. And of course the thought of him stuffed full with his pups, belly swollen drum tight, new breasts leaking with sweet smelling milk had him hardening in his pants.

 

He groaned, palming at himself. Fuck, he had to have him. No other omega could even begin to compare. Quickly checking his watch he was relieved to see he had some time to spare. Not wasting another second, he quickly ducked into the thankfully deserted bathroom and locked the door behind him.

 

Unzipping his pants with shaking fingers, he drew out his throbbing dick, precum leaking onto his hand.

 

“Fuck,” he cursed, eyes fluttering shut, the back of his head hitting the door with a ‘thump’. He wondered how Yuuri would touch him. Would he be inexperienced, gazing at him with wide eyes as he took in Victor’s girth? Would he be his first? He liked to think so. The thought of Yuuri touching some other alpha left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

“Ah!” Victor quickly muffled himself. Precum coated his fingers as he continued to stroke his massive cock, teasing at the engorged head. Thoughts of Yuuri flooded his mind, the boy naked and flushed as he got down on his knees, nervously taking Victor’s cock inbetween his lips, innocent eyes filled with wonder at the first splash of salt on his tongue marking his face with his alpha’s seed.   
  
He didn’t last long after that, biting down on his hand as ribbons of white erupted from his cock, dirtying the bathroom floor. Victor breathed heavily, leaning back against the door as he collected his thoughts. Fuck, he hadn’t come that quickly in years. He really had it bad.

 

He would have been content to stay there and perhaps try to stamp down on the feelings of self loathing creeping up his spine but muffled voices on the other side of the door quickly spurred him to action. Not wanting to be caught in such a compromising position, he zipped himself up, wiped up the spunk on the floor with some toilet paper and gave his face a quick wash. Once sure that no one would even dream that he’d be the kind of person to jack off in a public bathroom, he left, entirely satisfied.

 

Yuuri was going to be a very... _rewarding_ employee, he was sure.


	3. And I'm Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, do you have a special alpha in your life? Or a beta perhaps?” asked Victor, tone dripping with innocence.
> 
> “Ah,” swallowed Yuuri, that lovely flush returning to his cheeks. “No, not yet.”
> 
> “Hm?” said Victor, feigning surprise. “I wouldn’t have guessed. Pretty little thing like you should have alphas knocking down your front door.”
> 
> “That's… I’m-” began Yuuri, flustered. “ It’s not something I think about,” he said, finally. “I want to finish my studies before I look for anything like that.”
> 
> “Hm, how admirable. So I take it you've never dated anyone yet?”
> 
> “Sir, I don't think this is appro-”
> 
> “Just answer the question, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize but y'all know im not sorry

As the weeks passed Victor felt at the edge of his rope. His little escapade into the bathroom that one time had slowly become a daily (or twice daily) occurrence.

 

And was he to blame? Really? Well yes, partly because he’d thought with his dick and had Yuuri stationed as his PA, justifying it by giving his existing one a long overdue sabbatical. Yes, many eyebrows were raised at the move seeing as Yuuri was about as unqualified as they came, but Victor quickly smoothed it over with his usual charm, saying that it was nothing a little bit of training couldn’t fix and that Yuuri could use more experience to put in his resume besides changing printer cartridges and fetching coffee.

 

Thing is, now he had to deal with the pretty thing being practically by his side all day, five days a week. It was truly heaven and hell all rolled into one confusing experience that had Victor popping a minimum of five hard-ons a day. The skin on his dick was almost rubbed raw at this point, he had to do something before he ended up having to schedule an extremely embarrassing trip to his doctor.

 

He had to court the boy and soon. But as close as he was to him all the time, they were hardly ever alone. As much as Victor would simply love to watch the boy all day, he did in fact have work to do and that often required a string of people, all scurrying about to meet whatever deadline they had that day.

 

So, Victor came to a decision.

 

“Yuuri,” he called out, reading glasses slipping down his nose as he peered over the contract he’d been perusing. “I’ll be having a late night and I was hoping you’d be able to stay back today?

 

“Today?” said Yuuri, face falling a bit. “Oh.”

 

“I’m sorry,” said Victor quickly. “It’s just that I need to get this deal closed at nine tomorrow and I don’t want to leave anything to chance. I know it’s short notice but I’ll try to wrap everything up as quickly as I can and I won’t keep you for too long if I can’t. And you can get whatever you’d like for dinner. On me.”

 

“That’s really kind of you sir. But I don’t know if I can help you with that, I don’t really know what to do and-”

 

“Nothing to worry about. I really just need you here for things like photocopying and what not. And your company surely wouldn’t go amiss either. Please Yuuri?” he asked, sensing the boys hesitation. “I’ll let you off tomorrow if you do? What do you say?”

 

Yuuri remained silent for a second, worrying his bottom lip the way he always did when he was thinking about something. “Sure,” he finally said. “Let me just tell my dad.”

 

“Of course,” said Victor. “I’ll be seeing you then. Don’t be late.”

 

Yuuri nodded. “Of course not sir.”

 

“Wonderful. Now hurry along and finish what you need to do. I need you focused tonight.”

 

“I’ll do my best!” called out Yuuri before hurrying off.

 

Victor smiled, leaning back in his chair. The scene was set and the bait on the hook. Now all he had to do was hope that his little catch would bite, setting them both on the path to their future together.

 

* * *

  
  


Evening fell and with it came what Victor had been waiting for. Sitting at his desk, he kept his eyes trained firmly on the documents in front of him, trying desperately to not stare at the boy across him.

 

They were all alone with no one left to disturb them, it was perfect. All Victor needed to do was to actually seduce the little thing. He’d never found such things difficult before, blessed as he was in the looks department. But Yuuri seemed pretty unfazed, treating him like a boss rather than a potential mate. Strange, but Victor was never one to be put off by small problems and this was no different.

 

“So, Yuuri,” began Victor, a smile curling across his lips. “Tell me about yourself a little. You’ve been here for weeks and yet I feel like I hardly know you.”

 

“Um,” Yuuri looked flustered, blinking up at him from behind his stack of documents, liquid brown eyes magnified by his glasses. “There really isn’t much to tell, sir.” he laughed. “I’m pretty boring.”

 

“Oh I’m certain that’s untrue,” chuckled Victor, steepling his hands together. “You interest me greatly, Yuuri. But come, tell me about yourself. What’s your favorite food? We can start there.”

 

“Uh well, I like katsudon? It's um, like a pork cutlet on egg and rice.”

 

“Sounds delicious,” murmured Victor, mind fixed on another entirely different treat he wished to savor. “Are there any places that sell it in the city?”

 

“I think so, but I'm not sure. Sorry, I've never needed to look for it, sir. My mom makes it for me at home.”

 

“Ah, of course. I'm sure she's a wonderful cook.” Victor would one day have to thank her for keeping her son so wonderfully fed, resulting in the most luscious curves he'd ever set eyes on. “But come Yuuri, tell me more. What about sweets? Do you like ice cream? There's a place downtown that released a new gold chocolate truffle flavor that everyone's talking about. You must try it and tell me what you think.”

 

“Sounds nice sir. But I think that might be a bit beyond my budget right now,” laughed Yuuri weakly.

 

“Nonsense.” laughed Victor, a steely glint in his eyes. “It'll be my treat of course. When are you free, I’ll make reservations there for dinner immediately. _Citronelle_ doesn't exactly do walk ins I'm afraid.”

 

“ _Citronelle_?” stammered Yuuri weakly. He vaguely recognized the name from one of Victor’s many dinner appointments. The place was Fancy with a capital F and Yuuri probably wouldn't be able to afford breathing the air there. “I can't go there with you. It's too much, I-”

 

“Don't be silly, Yuuri,” cut in Victor smoothly. “I said it'll be my treat didn't I? Come, you've been working so hard. You deserve something nice don't you?”

 

Yuuri shifted, the most adorable little flush coloring his cheeks. “Wow sir,” he laughed softly. “You must be a really popular boss here.”

 

“Hm? How so?”

 

“Well I mean, you want to treat me to a fancy dinner after working for you for a few weeks? What do you do after a year?” he laughed. “Give them a house?”

 

Victor smiled at the boy's naivety. And as fucked up as it was, he'd  would be lying if he said that seeing his innocence in action didn't make his dick strain against the confines of his trousers.

 

“You give me too much credit. I've never done anything like this before. But,” he said, leaning over his desk to look Yuuri in the eye. “You're special.”

 

“S-Special?” stuttered Yuuri, face now cherry red. “Sir, I don't think I-”

 

“Shh, it's ok,” said Victor soothingly. “I know favoritism is frowned upon in the workplace but I just can't help myself. You're such a hard worker Yuuri, and so enthusiastic too. How could I not favor you?”

 

“Sir, I don't kno-”

 

“But come,” said Victor, not wanting to hear any more refusals from the boy. “We must get back to work, shouldn't we? I'm sure you want to get home before midnight.”

 

Yuuri’s further protestations died in his mouth. “Yes sir, I’d like that.”

 

“Good boy,” beamed Victor. “You can start by arranging these contracts by their client names. Then get them filed by case number. You should be done quickly enough.”

 

“Of course sir.” Yuuri scrambled to do as he was told, unaware of Victor’s hungry eyes fixed on him the entire time. The alpha felt his restraint fraying, even as he held himself back to the best of his ability. It was really only a matter of time before he struck, and he'd finally have the little thing for his own.

 

The night passed slowly, with only the shuffling of papers and the scratching of Victor’s pen filling the room. Tired of the near silence, Victor looked up, his glasses slipping down his nose.

 

“You doing alright Yuuri? Do you need a break?.”

 

“Ah that's quite alright sir. I don't want to be a bother.”

 

“No bother at all, Yuuri. Come, rest a little. You've been working so hard, I feel terrible for making you do this.”

 

“You give me too much credit sir,” mumbled Yuuri, cheeks showing the beginnings of a flush. “I'm not that special.”

 

“Oh Yuuri,” purred Victor. “You have no idea how special you are. Truly. I see potential in you and I intend to do what I can to get you there.”

 

“T-Thank you,” said Yuuri, cheeks now cherry red. “That means a lot sir.”

 

“No problem at all.” smiled Victor. “Perhaps you could indulge me a little. I have some questions, if you don't mind?”

 

“Uh, sure?”

 

“Splendid. So, tell me. How did you find school? Did you have a lot of friends?”

 

“Ah, not really? Just a few. I wasn't very sociable but I think I'm getting better.”

 

“You're a shy one, aren't you?” murmured Victor, almost to himself. “Adorable.”

 

“E-Excuse me?”

 

“So, do you have a special alpha in your life? Or a beta perhaps?” asked Victor, tone dripping with innocence.

 

“Ah,” swallowed Yuuri, that lovely flush returning to his cheeks. “No, not yet.”

 

“Hm?” said Victor, feigning surprise. “I wouldn’t have guessed. Pretty little thing like you should have alphas knocking down your front door.”

 

“That's… I’m-” began Yuuri, flustered. “ It’s not something I think about,” he said, finally. “I want to finish my studies before I look for anything like that.”

 

“Hm, how admirable. So I take it you've never dated anyone yet?”

 

“Sir, I don't think this is appro-”

 

“Just answer the question, Yuuri.”

 

Taken aback by the sudden sharpness in his tone Yuuri blurted out, “No, I guess not.”

 

“I see,” murmured Victor, trying to keep his tone level even as his insides jumped with joy. The boy _was_ a virgin, he knew it! Oh, Yuuri was his and his alone now. All he had to do was stake his claim. While he hadn't planned on doing anything drastic tonight, the now almost rock hard problem in his pants was threatening to change his mind quickly.

 

“So,” he began, a dark smile curling across his lips . “You're untouched. How sweet. Saving yourself for that special someone?”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened like a deer in the headlights. “Um….,” he tried, heart pounding as Victor’s ice blue eyes bore into him. “I- I don't-”

 

“There's no need to be shy, said Victor, leaning forwards across his desk. “But I suppose you can't help it can you? No, you're such a perfect little omega, of course you can't. I must say, Yuuri. Your little confession pleases me greatly.” he purred raising a hand to gently stroke Yuuri’s cheek. “I knew you were pure the moment I caught your scent. As sure as I was, it's always nice to be proven right, isn't it?”

 

Frozen in shock, Yuuri couldn't move even as Victor’s thumb brushed over his slightly parted lips.

 

“But you know what else I noticed about your scent? Besides being deliciously unmated, you my dear boy happen to be positively fertile. Isn't that nice? Now, wouldn’t it be nice if we could test that little theory out? So, what do you say, dear one?”

 

Finally finding his tongue, Yuuri forced some words out. “W-What are you doing?!”

 

Victor smiled, sharp as a knife. “You already know, don't you?”

 

Before the boy could say another word, Victor had his hand fisted in his collar, yanking him closer, capturing him in an almost brutal kiss. Yuuri’s lips parted in shock, his eyes wide open as Victor slipped his tongue inside his warm cavern.

 

At the first taste of Yuuri on his tongue, Victor felt his eyes flutter shut in bliss. Fuck, the boy tasted even better than he could have imagined, the sweetness of his mouth already threatening to have Victor cum in his pants. Running his tongue across the boy’s own, he pulled him closer, relishing in the little whimpers escaping him.

 

His pleasure was cut short however, as as quickly as it had started, Victor’s lips connected with cold air once more, with Yuuri’s hands forcefully pushing at his chest. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Yuuri, flushed and panting, his lips already looking kiss swollen. That sight would normally please him greatly but the look of fear on his face did a good job of ruining the whole scene.

 

“Yuuri,” he began, trying to keep the flames of impatience licking at him under control. “Is something wrong?”

 

In lieu of an answer Yuuri bolted towards the door, nearly tripping over his own feet as he stumbled towards it. Placing a trembling hand on the handle he stammered, “I- I should go, I’m sorry, this isn’t… I don’t want this,” he mumbled, tears beginning to track down his cheeks. “I’m sorry if I led you on sir, but I don’t want this. It’s inappropriate and I don’t want you to get in trouble either.”

 

“Ah,” said Victor, the impatience in him quickly morphing into irritation. “Yuuri, would you humor me for a moment? Could you tell me who the CEO of this company is?” he said, smiling beatifically.

 

“That’s- that’s you sir.”

 

“Correct. So pray tell, how exactly would I get in trouble for…” he paused a moment. “ _Mingling_ with one of my employees? I certainly don’t plan on writing myself up. And if the board finds out, well, I might get a little slap on my wrist but that’s a sacrifice I’d be willing to make to have something as delectable as you. So as touching as your concern for me is, Yuuri, it’s thoroughly misplaced. Now, come back here and we can continue where we left off.”

 

“No sir you don’t…. I- it’s not just that.” said Yuuri, shifting uncomfortably where he stood. “I… I don’t want this. Please don’t get offended, sir.” he pleaded.  “You’re very attractive, and I’m sure any number of omegas would love to be in my shoes. But, I… I’m just not interested in that kind of relationship with you. You’re my boss and I’d prefer to keep it that way.”

 

Ah. Well while this threw a wrench into his plans, it would _not_ stop them. Victor did not get to where he was by simply accepting silly things like a ‘no’ after all. No, he pushed and pushed until he reached the breaking point that all things, no matter how strong, had.

 

And fortunately for him, he knew exactly where Yuuri’s breaking point lay.

 

“I see. Thank you for your honesty, Yuuri.” he said. “Now, you’ve had quite an evening, haven’t you? I think it’s best you head home. You must be tired.”

 

“Yes sir, thank you.” Yuuri said, collecting his things. “I’m really sorry.”

 

“Nothing to be sorry for.” smiled Victor, watching as Yuuri walked to the door. “Have a good night.”

 

“Thank you sir. I’ll see you soon.” said Yuuri, opening it.

 

Time to strike then.

 

“Oh Yuuri, give your regards to your father for me, won’t you? He’s been looking terribly tired lately. Must be all the stress from the whole onsen thing.”

 

Yuuri looked back, his foot already out the door. “How do you know about that?”

 

“Ah well I’m sure you know how your dad gets around alcohol. He was quite… _talkative_ during the last office party. Who’d have thought that just a bit of wine could do so much damage. I’m sorry but I don’t think there’s anyone on this floor who _doesn’t_ know about your family’s money troubles.”

 

“Oh. I… I’m sorry you had to hear that sir. My dad should really know better by now.”

 

“It’s quite alright. Must be difficult though. Your dad’s the only one working, isn’t he?”

 

“Yeah my mom’s not well and my sister is busy with school and taking care of her. I’m doing what I can to help, even if I have to put off college for a while.”

 

“How sweet.” hummed Victor.  “Your parents should be proud. Not many are fortunate enough to have such a dutiful son. Though…” he smiled, teeth flashing. ‘Things could be much more trying, wouldn’t you say?”

 

“I… I guess so?”

 

“Most certainly. Right now your family’s barely holding on as it is, but at least you’re afloat. What would happen, I wonder, if something terrible were to happen. For instance,” he breathed, leaning back in his chair, eyes fixed on Yuuri’s own. “Your dad losing his job? That would put your family in quite a tight spot now wouldn't it?”

 

Yuuri frowned. “What are you talking about? Dad’s getting a promotion isn’t he? You said so yourself. How could he get fired?”

 

“Let me teach you something valuable, Yuuri. Never assume anything until the ink is dry. Your dad deserves a promotion, yes almost certainly. But,” he paused, ice blue eyes gleaming in the night. “In the end, I’m the one who gets to decide on that. And let’s just say hypothetically, if a few nights before the quarterly board meeting, I get spurned by the object of my affections. That would put anyone in a bad mood wouldn’t it? And my bad moods last terribly long I’m afraid. So, what would happen at that meeting, I wonder?” he hummed, tapping his lips with his index finger. “Hypothetically, of course.”

 

A cruel mixture of fear and horror rose in Yuuri’s eyes as he began to understand what Victor was saying. “S-Sir, please-”

 

“I take it we understand each other now, Yuuri? Come now, you don’t want to disappoint your family now would you? Not after all the sacrifices they’ve been through for you?”

 

“Please, sir I- I don’t want this!”

 

“Hmm, well not yet perhaps. I’m sure you’ll change your mind soon enough. Now stop being silly and come join me, Yuuri,” murmured Victor pushing his chair back. Yuuri’s eyes widened in fear at the sight of the bulge tenting his boss’s slacks, the reality of his situation sinking into him.

 

Steeling himself he blurted out, “I c-can't,” he stammered, tears freely trailing down his flushed cheeks. “I won’t do this!”

 

Victor’s gaze turned as cold as ice and just as sharp. “I’ll tell you now, I’m not a patient man, Yuuri _._ Refuse me and I assure you, you will regret it for the rest of your life. So I ask you again, come _here,”_ he said, patting his empty lap.

 

Pleasure bloomed freely in Victor’s chest as the boy had no choice but to walk towards him, his sobs getting steadily louder, until he stood before him, knees trembling. Victor smiled, his hands coming up to grip him by the hips. “What a lovely thing you are,” he murmured, palms sliding down to squeeze his plush ass, making him gasp. “Oh, I’ve dreamt of this for so long, Yuuri. To break in something as pure as you, to touch what has never been touched before,” he breathed, ice blue eyes locked with watery brown. “You’re perfect.”

 

“Sir, please don’t-” His pleas were cut off abruptly, as Victor pulled him onto his lap, his knees bracketing the older man’s legs.

 

“Shhh, it’s ok,” soothed Victor, wandering hands now trailing up to grip his waist. “I’ll be gentle, don’t be scared. Just let yourself enjoy this.”

 

Yuuri shook his head minutely, eyes screwed shut as he trembled in Victor’s grasp. Undeterred, Victor tipped his chin up, eyes greedily raking over the boy’s tear stained face.

 

“Exquisite” he breathed, before closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Yuuri’s own. His hands gripped his thighs, his grip strong enough to leave bruises, before sliding upwards, pushing the hem of his pencil skirt higher and higher. Yuuri’s frightened whimpers were quickly swallowed by Victor’s unyielding mouth, his body stiff with fear.

 

Slipping his tongue inside the boy’s mouth, Victor groaned with pleasure. He tasted absolutely divine, completely worth every second of agony he’d endured to get him on his lap.

 

Needing more, Victor pushed his skirt out of the way, eyes widening in lust at the sight of the cutest pair of striped panties he’d ever seen. Yuuri yelped, hands coming down to cover himself, but Victor quickly batted them away.

 

“Oh darling, you’re truly a temptress,” he groaned, pulling the boy’s hips flush with his own. “You must forgive me dear one,” he gasped, reaching for his zipper with trembling fingers. “I can’t hold myself back, you’ve overcome me.”

 

Yuuri watched in horror as Victor pulled his leaking cock out of his trousers, giving the massive length a few strokes before pressing himself against Yuuri’s panties, the precum soaking into the white cotton.

 

Victor moaned, his hard on now rubbing against the boy’s wet cunt fully. Oh, how he wished he could just slide his panties a little to the side, so his dick could slip inside that inviting heat properly. But no, he had to hold back. It wouldn’t be proper to deflower the little thing at his desk like some feral animal. Even indulging himself like this was not part of his plan, but his inner alpha needed _some_ relief. And it wasn’t like the little thing wasn’t enjoying himself. He talked a big game earlier, crying about how he didn’t want this but look at him now! Whimpering so sweetly as Victor ground his cock against his fat cunt, his tongue down his throat, arms clenching at his shoulders. He was loving this, there was no denying it.

 

He felt his climax creeping up on him slowly, his dick aching with the need to release. His hands tightened around Yuuri’s ass, groaning as his fingers sunk into the plush flesh.

 

“I’m close, darling,” he gasped into his mouth. “Are you?”

 

Yuuri sobbed, eyes screwed shut as he shook his head minutely. Ah, no matter. He’d help the boy to his orgasm soon enough. Victor was nothing if not a gentleman after all.

 

Thrusting against him one last time, Victor hissed as his climax hit him, white light exploding behind his eyes. His release splattered over Yuuri’s bare thighs, staining his panties and skirt thoroughly. He held him close, face buried in his neck, taking deep heaving breaths, needing to be filled with the boy’s intoxicating scent.

 

As he came down from his high, he pressed butterfly kisses to his trembling neck, murmuring sweet nothings against his skin. Trailing upwards, he ended his journey with a peck to his plump lips before drawing back.

 

“Thank you, dear one,” he murmured, finger idly tracing through the mess on his thighs. “That was… resplendent. But I see you haven’t come yet, have you? Would you give me the honor of helping you out, darling?”

 

“N-No, please,” sobbed Yuuri, hands coming up to push Victor away. “I-I gave you what you wanted. Please let me go, please!”

 

Ah, the little thing was a shy one. Victor hummed, pleased at what a generous lover he had, willing to give him pleasure without expecting anything in return. “Alright darling, I’ve kept you long enough,” he smiled, tapping Yuuri’s cheek with a cum stained finger. “I’ll see you soon, my dear.”

 

The minute Victor’s grip lessened, Yuuri jumped off his lap as if he’d been stung. Pulling his skirt down with shaky hands, he stumbled to the door, eyes burning with tears of shame as he fumbled for the handle.

 

“Oh Yuuri,” said Victor, stopping him in his tracks once more. “I trust you understand our little arrangement. It wouldn't be proper if anything that happened here left this room, if you know what I mean. There might be some dire consequences,” he murmured, a bright smile on his face. “For you of course. Understand me?”

 

Stifling another sob, Yuuri nodded minutely, not able to meet the man’s eyes.

 

“Good boy.” smiled Victor cheerily. “You best be off then. Goodnight dear one. I’ll see-”

 

Unable to stand being in that room for a second longer, Yuuri pushed the door open and ran, leaving behind a whiff of his delectable scent. Leaning back in his chair, Victor closed his eyes in bliss. He’d had his first taste of heaven and now there was no turning back. The boy was his soulmate, that much was certain. And as reluctant as he acted, he knew the boy would realize in time. Omegas were notoriously fickle when it came to matters of the heart and regrettably he was no exception.

Courting him properly would be a challenge, especially after his little indulgence tonight. Really, Victor hadn’t planned on resorting to blackmail but he was desperate.

 

Grabbing some tissues he cleaned himself off as much as he could. His trousers were pretty much ruined at this point but he couldn't find it in himself to be upset, not after the taste of paradise he just had. Tossing them into the trash, he hummed to himself, typing away at his laptop with a new passion. It was only a matter of time now. He swore by this time next week the little thing would be freshly mated and his, all his.

 


	4. The One that I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Could you clear something up for me?” smiled Victor, cold as ice. Standing up, he walked over to where Yuuri stood, slowly backing him up against the wall.
> 
> “I’ve heard… rumours, Yuuri.” he murmured, tracing the boy’s chin. “Terrible rumours. I do hope they’re untrue.”
> 
> “I- I don’t know what-”
> 
> “Shh, let me speak. Is it true that you want to go? Leave us? Leave me?” he muttered, gripping his arm.
> 
> Fear clouded Yuuri’s eyes. “N-No, I never-”
> 
> “Slut,” growled Victor, slamming his hand into the wall next to Yuuri’s head, making him flinch. “Did you think you could run from me that easily? I let your prolonged absence last week slide because I know how overwhelming all this probably was for you. But now I hear that you’re trying to leave us? Leave me? Are you that goddamn stupid? You do know getting positions in companies like mine aren't easy, right? What makes you think you can simply get another? What are you going to do, my little Yuuri? Spread your legs for them in the hope that they'll hire you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy if you've made it this far then the contents of this chapter should not surprise you. Hope y'all sinners enjoy!

Much to Victor’s chagrin, it was a while before he saw his future mate again. Yes, he recalled giving Yuuri the next day off but the boy had all but vanished after that. Checking the employee register he was surprised to see that the boy had taken the rest of the week off. Sick leave apparently.

 

After cursing up a storm, he took some time to calm himself down. Yuuri was probably just overwhelmed, he told himself. He was a virgin after all. Having an experience like that with an alpha like him as his first time would shake anybody, as pleasurable as it was for him, undoubtedly.

 

He’d be back eventually, next week at the latest. The boy was really testing his patience. He’d have a lot to answer for when he returned, Victor would make sure of it. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


 

As he predicted, it took till next week before Victor had the pleasure of seeing him again. Watching the elevators, Victor felt his heart speed up the moment Yuuri stepped out, his father right behind him. The boy seemed nervous, eyes glancing at Victor’s closed office door momentarily before he scurried off.

 

Victor sighed. What did he do wrong? Was he really too forward? He'd have to confront him quickly. It wouldn't be good to have this little problem lingering over his head all day. 

 

Stepping out of his office, he was immediately stopped by Toshiya. 

 

“Ah, sir. Can I speak with you for a moment?”

 

Victor’s blood froze. Did Yuuri go blabbing to his father? After what Victor told him would happen? Goddamnit was the boy that fucking stu-

 

“I just wanted to thank you once again for what you've done for Yuuri. He's so much more ambitious now. Do you know what he told me? He said that now he wanted to go to college this August if he could! And he's aiming for all these fancy schools quite far away too. I was shocked really. We've all known that he has been planning on college for a while but I didn't think he meant it like this.”

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“Don’t get me wrong, he loves working here. But he does plan on going to college soon. And I think being here really motivated him. He was at it all weekend, applying to scholarships and things like that. I think you really inspired him.”

 

“I see.” Victor bristled inwardly. Was Yuuri really planning on leaving him? So soon? After giving himself to him like that? That couldn’t be right. 

 

“He’s doing good here, better than I expected,” continued Toshiya, oblivious to Victor’s turmoil. “I do hope he’s thanked you for th-”

 

“Sorry, I have to go,” muttered Victor before brushing him off, making a beeline for the copy room where he knew Yuuri would be holed up. Slamming the door open, he was pleased to find him, hidden behind the machinery. 

 

“I thought I’d find you here.”

 

“Sir, I-” stuttered Yuuri as Victor stalked closer.

 

“My office,” he whispered, his fingers digging into Yuuri’s arm hard enough to bruise. “Now.”

 

Letting him go, he left, headed straight for his office. Yuuri trailed behind him, clearly hesitant but afraid to speak up with the other man’s bad mood radiating off him like a dark cloud. 

 

Once inside, Victor closed the door and sat at his desk, opening his laptop.

 

“File those,” he said, indicating a stack of papers that came up to Yuuri’s knees. “And be thorough. I don’t want any mistakes.”

 

Yuuri stood, slightly unsure of himself. “N-Now?”

 

“When would you suggest?” snapped Victor, not looking up at him. “Yes, now. You’re not leaving until this is done, Yuuri. You have a lot to catch up with your absence. Now get to work. I don’t have time to talk.”

 

“Yes, sir.” said Yuuri, scrambling to the filing cabinet. 

 

As much as Victor told himself he wouldn’t be swayed, he couldn’t help but let his eyes flicker up to the boy every now and again. Oh he was still angry, that much was certain. But having the boy so close to him was definitely replacing a lot of it with another equally strong emotion that had him shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

 

He let him work, keeping an eye on the time. It wouldn’t be long before the floor would empty out, leaving them both alone away from prying eyes and ears. Katsuki had been dealt with, after a quick email moving him to another building for the day. So really, there was nothing standing in his way anymore. 

 

Darkness soon fell, and with it came Victor’s signal. “Yuuri,” he called. “Can I speak with you a moment?”

 

Papers slipped from the boy’s hand, scattering all over the floor. “Y-Yes?” he stammered. 

 

“Could you clear something up for me?” smiled Victor, cold as ice. Standing up, he walked over to where Yuuri stood, slowly backing him up against the wall. 

 

“I’ve heard… rumours, Yuuri.” he murmured, tracing the boy’s chin. “Terrible rumours. I do hope they’re untrue.”

 

“I- I don’t know what-”

 

“Shh, let me speak. Is it true that you want to go? Leave us? Leave me?” he muttered, gripping his arm. 

 

Fear clouded Yuuri’s eyes. “N-No, I never-”

 

“Slut,” growled Victor, slamming his hand into the wall next to Yuuri’s head, making him flinch. “Did you think you could run from me that easily? I let your prolonged absence last week slide because I know how overwhelming all this probably was for you. But now I hear that you’re trying to leave us? Leave me? Are you that goddamn stupid?  You do know getting positions in companies like mine aren't easy, right? What makes you think you can simply get another? What are you going to do, my little Yuuri? Spread your legs for them in the hope that they'll hire you? ”

 

Yuuri’s eyes flashed with anger, visible through the fear clouding them. “I told you, I don’t want this. I never wanted this! I signed up for a job here and all I wanted was just that! Not to be your little office whore! If you’ve somehow deluded yourself into thinking that what happened that night was in any way consensual, then you’re so far up your own ass I don’t know how you sit down!”

 

“You're not making this easier on yourself,” hissed Victor. “I told you I'd have you no matter what. Do you think your little threats scare me, Yuuri? Oh you'll just leave, will you? Well I'd like to see you try after I buy out that fucking failed onsen of yours and throw your family out onto the streets. What would you do then, Yuuri? Since you're so clever?”

 

Yuuri’s face went sheet white. “Y-You wouldn't. You're bluffing!”

 

“Would you like to take that chance?” asked Victor coolly. 

 

“You’re a monster!”

 

“Perhaps,” hummed Victor. “I call it simply being assertive. To a fault, maybe, but we all have our weaknesses don’t we. And another one of mine happens to be you, Yuuri. So,” he murmured, tilting his chin up. “You feeling a bit more cooperative now?”

 

“Go to hell!” hissed Yuuri, tears now streaming down his cheeks, shoving him away. “I don’t care what you do! My family would never want this life for me! So threaten me all you want, Victor, you’re not getting your way this time so get used to it! I’m leaving!”

 

Rage flashed in Victor’s eyes for a moment before morphing into an eerie stillness. His mouth curved into a cold smile as he listened to Yuuri’s impassioned cries, looking like a statue carved to resemble the devil himself, beautiful yet terrifying. 

 

“Well,” he hummed, watching as Yuuri shook with barely restrained anger in front of him. “That’s unfortunate isn’t it?” he said, loosening his tie casually. “I never would have thought you’d be so feisty, dear one. I like some spice in my omegas but we’ll need to work on you a little. Being this disagreeable is rather unbecoming, is it not?” he smiled, as he pulled his tie off completely. 

 

“Are you even listening to a fucking word I’m saying?” shouted Yuuri incredulously. 

 

“Oh I’m listening, darling,” smiled Victor. “But I have to say, it’s quite unfortunate that things have to be like this between us. Forgive me, dear one.”

 

Before he could so much as blink, Yuuri found himself being dragged across the room by the collar of his shirt and flung onto Victor’s desk, sending papers flying. He screamed in pain and tried to kick out at the alpha but Victor was too quick, standing inbetween his legs, a strong palm on the small of his back, pinning him firmly to his desk. 

 

“Stop struggling,” murmured Victor, voice cloying. “You’re only going to hurt yourself. And don’t bother screaming either. No one’s here, Yuuri. I wanted our first union to be special, without any nosy idiots barging in, so I gave the floor the evening off. Isn’t that nice?”

 

“No!” screamed Yuuri, trying his best to pull himself out from under him. “No no no, please don’t do this, please!”

 

Ignoring his cries, Victor pulled the boy’s hands behind his back and quickly tied them together tightly with his discarded tie. Pulling on the knot firmly to make sure he couldn’t wiggle loose, he flipped the boy over. Yuuri cried out in pain at the rough treatment, still trying his utmost best to kick the older man. But his efforts went unrewarded, with him remaining a mouse ensnared by a snake, its coils growing tighter and tighter with each passing second. 

 

“Darling, stay still won’t you?” murmured Victor, tracing his fingers down his cheeks. “You’re going to hurt yourself. I don’t want to use more force than necessary.”

 

“Shut the fuck up you bastard! I'll kill you!” 

 

“Such language,” tsked Victor. “You’re almost tempting me to gag you but I’d miss your voice. No matter, I’m sure you’ll be moaning sweetly enough soon. It’s in your very nature dear one. Just accept it. The moment you presented as an omega, it became your destiny to end up like this. Spreading these delicious legs of yours ever so sweetly for an alpha worthy enough for you.” 

 

Gripping his thighs, Victor slid his hands up under his skirt, pushing the pesky fabric out of the way. Once more he was greeted with the delectable sight of Yuuri’s panties, this time a black cotton pair, hiding his pretty parts from view. But his scent was unmistakable, getting stronger and stronger as Victor’s alpha pheromones began to take effect. 

 

“How is it you manage to smell more enticing with each day?” asked Victor, his voice low. As much as he wanted to bury his face between the boy’s thighs preferably for the rest of his life, he held himself back. Tasting the boy’s lips was his first priority and he was a gentleman wasn’t he? 

 

Pressing Yuuri’s body down against his own, he tilted the boy’s face towards him. “Sweetheart,” he breathed, his lips against Yuuri’s trembling one’s. “Stop acting like you don’t want this. Your scent tells me all I need to know and darling,” he leant down, lips against his ear. “You’re soaked.”

 

“P-Please don’t-” Yuuri’s words were swallowed by Victor’s hungry mouth as he kissed him thoroughly, his tongue invading the other’s mouth easily, like this was his territory all along. 

 

Eyes fluttering shut, Victor’s lips trailed down Yuuri’s exposed throat, taking his time to savor the taste of the boy’s skin under his lips. His eyes flicked to the creamy expanse of his neck, temptingly unmarked. 

 

Lips ghosting over his scent glands, Victor inhaled deeply. “God, I could just bond you right now. You'd forgive me, wouldn't you Yuuri? I'm sure you know how intoxicating you are. Better men than me would not resist, I'm sure.” 

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened at his words, his body shaking uncontrollably with fear. “No,” he whispered. “Please Victor, not that. Anything but that, I won't fight anymore, just please don't do that, please!” 

 

Victor hummed, nibbling at the sensitive skin for a moment. “Alright, darling,” he finally said. “We'll save that for another day, hm? Besides, I don't think I can wait another moment to look at you properly.”

 

Moving back, Victor’s hands trailed to the front of his collar. Taking the boy’s clothes off properly would be difficult, as trussed up as he was. Frowning, Victor leant over, picking up his pair of scissors from where it had been flung on the floor, along with everything else on his desk. 

 

“W-What are you doing!?”

 

“I'm so sorry dear one. But I’m afraid my patience is running thin.” Sliding the blade under Yuuri’s shirt, he made quick work of it, cutting through the fabric and exposing the boy’s heaving chest. 

 

“Oh don’t cry,” cooed Victor, seeing the boy’s tears. “I’ll take you shopping soon and you can have all the pretty clothes you want. Chanel, Dior, anything you desire, darling. Far better than these cheap off the rack rags.” he sniffed, tearing the ripped fabric from his body. His skirt soon followed, leaving him clad in his panties, which Victor noted with pride, were certainly wetter than before. Not wasting anymore time, he neatly snipped the offending pair in two, exposing the boy fully.

 

Taking a deep breath, Victor stepped back, wanting to savor this sight for as long as he could. “Fuck,” he cursed, eyes glued to Yuuri’s pink dripping cunt. “You’ve quite undone me.” His hands wandered upwards, sliding across Yuuri’s ribcage to fondle at his chest, as his head settled between his thighs. 

 

“Stop stop, please stop,” Yuuri begged, his voice faint. 

 

“Shh,” Victor spread his thighs apart, marveling at the sight. His cocklet was fully erect and beading at the tip, just above his sopping wet cunt. Unable to hold himself back, Victor pressed a kiss to the winking hole, sliding his tongue inside as he tasted his beloved properly. 

 

Yuuri squealed, his legs clamping around Victor’s head as his tongue lapped at his sensitive walls. Even as desperate ‘no’s fell from his lips, Victor noted with joy how the boy was positively gushing, slickness coating his thighs as well as his own lips and chin.

 

Rubbing his soaked cheeks against the boy’s inner thighs, he shivered with delight, thinking of the beard burn the boy would definitely have. He wanted to mark him in every way he could, until everyone knew that he belonged to him and him alone!

 

Sucking on Yuuri’s folds, his tongue slipped inside him once more, pressing against all his sensitive spots ever so nicely. Rubbing against his soft walls, Victor closed his eyes and let himself fall into an easy rhythm. The boy was such a treat,really! He would do this all day if he could with no complaints at all. Maybe another day when he had him spread out on his king sized bed? 

 

His fingers trailed to Yuuri’s cocklet once more, teasing the dripping head mercilessly. “Are you close yet, dorogoy?” he murmured, rubbing his thumb against the sensitive flesh. “I can’t wait to drink you all up.”

 

Yuuri sobbed, shaking his head even as his body shook, near the peak of his unwanted orgasm. 

 

“Come for me.” Victor grazed his teeth along his quivering folds “Let me see you.”

 

At Victor’s murmured words, Yuuri couldn’t help but scream, his cunt gushing as he rode out his orgasm. Victor smiled, continuing his ministrations even as he shook around him, thighs clamped around his head. 

 

“So good for me,” he murmured, licking up the remnants of Yuuri’s orgasm. “Did you enjoy that, little one?”

 

Looking back up at him, Victor had to stop himself from moaning in pleasure. Yuuri looked absolutely wrecked, cheeks tear stained and so nicely flushed too. His chest was heaving, nipples pink and peaked and Victor could not wait to get his mouth on them later. 

 

“Ah, you don’t need to say anything at all, do you? Your body tells me enough and from what I can see you certainly enjoyed every last bit of this. And don’t worry Yuuri. I’m not nearly done with you yet.”

 

“Please, please stop!” whispered Yuuri, eyes filled with horror as Victor straightened up, unbuckling his belt. “I don’t want this!”

 

“Oh?” hummed Victor cocking his head. “But I do.”

 

Pulling his length out, Yuuri felt his blood turn to ice in his veins. It looked even bigger than last time, surely cracking 13 inches. 

 

“Like it?” Victor smiled, catching him staring. “It’s all for you, Yuuri. You’re the only one who makes me like this. Doesn’t that make you proud?”

 

“No!” shouted Yuuri, struggling against him. “Don’t touch me! Get away!”

 

“Feisty,” clucked Victor, pressing a kiss to his sweat soaked hair. Pressing the boy down, he slid the tip of his cock against his hole, just barely pressing in.

 

“Come,” he murmured. “Time to take your first knot.”

 

Sliding the tip in, he couldn’t help but groan. The soft wet heat of his walls took him in like a dream, with slickness leaking out around his dick. But even after all that preparation, the boy was still tight, feeling absolutely brand new. 

 

“God,” moaned Victor. “You feel so fucking good, darling.” Careful not to bottom out in one go, he inched his cock further inside, doing his utmost to not blow his load right then and there. 

 

After what felt like forever, his length was buried fully in the little thing’s sweet cunt. Taking a moment to compose himself, he breathed, “You doing ok, dorogoy? Does it hurt?”

 

“S-Stop, please,” whimpered Yuuri. “Take it out, it hurts!”

 

“Shh, it’s ok,” soothed Victor. “I know. Not to brag but I’m not exactly small. And with a tight little thing like you… well.” He grinned. “But it’ll be worth it soon, Yuuri. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

Yuuri sobbed, turning his face away as Victor covered his cheeks with kisses, muttering sweet nothings in a mix of Russian and English. “Deep breaths now, just take deep breaths,” he murmured, hips aching with the need to thrust. “I’m going to move now, I’ll try not to be rough but I won’t make any promises,” he breathed, kissing the shell of his ear. “You’ll forgive me, won’t you? I just can’t help myself.”   
  


“You’re a monster,” whispered Yuuri, eyes screwed up in pain. 

 

“Perhaps. But you made me this way Yuuri. Never forget that.”

 

Before Yuuri could respond a shriek left his lips as Victor began thrusting, his huge length hitting his sweet spot each and every time. Pleasure mixed with pain, making him scream, even as Victor melded their mouths together. 

 

“You feel amazing, Yuuri.” Victor panted against his lips. “Better than I could have imagined. I’m never going to let anyone else feel you like this ever. You’re mine Yuuri. Mine!” he growled. 

 

Biting back the need to spill in him immediately, Victor pulled out completely, making Yuuri gasp. Sitting back in his chair, he cut short Yuuri’s relief by manhandling the boy onto his lap, sliding back inside him in one thrust. 

 

Yuuri screamed, Victor’s cock hitting deeper than ever before. Looking down at himself, he gasped, seeing the bulge pressing against his stomach, moving in and out like some kind of alien. 

 

“You take cock so well,’ mused Victor, bouncing the boy on his lap like he weighed nothing. “It’s like you were made for this. For me and me alone.

 

Turning Yuuri’s head towards his, Victor covered his lips with his own once more, swallowing the boy’s sobs. Quickening his pace, Victor felt his knot begin to catch on Yuuri’s entrance, so close to latching on. 

 

“I’m sorry darling but I’m already close,” he whispered. “Are you ready for my knot?”

 

“No!” whimpered Yuuri, nails digging into the flesh of his own palms. “It’s too much! I’ll break!”

 

“Shhh, darling don’t you worry. Your body was made for this.”

 

“I can’t, I can’t!”

 

“You can and you will.”

 

Victor gritted his teeth as he thrust in fully, his engorged knot finally catching on Yuuri’s raw entrance. His body shook, insides spasming as Victor’s cock triggered an orgasm in him. His walls squeezed Victor’s length, his juices leaking out around his knot, making the other man cry out as he reached his own peak, spilling inside the young omega. 

 

Pure instinct overrode all of Victor’s mental faculties, his inner alpha grabbing onto the reins. His eyes were drawn to Yuuri’s creamy neck, bare of any bond and ever so enticing. Growling, he shoved his face into the boy’s neck, teeth grazing the thin skin there. 

 

“No!” screamed Yuuri, trying to push him away. “Victor no! Don’t-”

 

His words were smothered in his mouth as Victor bit down, the pain wiping all thoughts from his mind. 

 

“Mine,” Victor growled, lapping at the blood that trickled down his neck. “All fucking mine.”

 

And that was all Yuuri could remember before everything faded to black.

 

* * *

  
  


Victor panted, nails digging into Yuuri’s back as his now soft dick slid out of his fucked loose entrance. He was beat, his balls feeling wrung dry and his dick aching. How many times has he knotted him? He'd lost count after the third one. 

 

Yuuri’s cunt looked absolutely ruined, raw and stuffed full with cream, belly bulging slightly with all of Victor’s seed. He'd have some fun cleaning him out with his tongue later, but for now keeping Yuuri filled up like this won out. 

 

Looking up at him, Victor felt his heart skip a beat. The little thing was unconscious, too thoroughly fucked by him. His fresh bond mark gleamed in the moonlight, there for the world to see. 

 

Leaning up, Victor moved his sweaty locks away from his forehead, placing a gentle kiss there. 

 

“Come darling,” he whispered. “It's time to go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.
> 
>  Follow me on Twitter @[Philatoswrites](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) for writing updates and Tumblr for memes @[griffith-did-nothing-wrong](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)


End file.
